Dog Day Afternoon
by M.A.Coates
Summary: When the daughter of a Charmed One meets a mysterious new guy , the family is pulled into a war that threatens to expose magic and destroy the city
1. New Kid

**this is my first charmed fanfic, let's see how i do eh? pleaase review and tell me what you think!**

"Chloe Pruedence Halliwell!" came the furious call of my younger sister. She wasn't younger than me by alot, just under a year, but she seemed to think she was older. I was eighteen. I rolled my eyes and finished braiding my breast-length auburn hair.

"You know only mom can call me by my full name for me to cooperate." I called in a sing-song voice. I heard her footsteps on the floor of the hallway. She appeared in my doorway, looking annoyed.

"Where's my blow dryer?" she hissed. Her usually curley dark brown hair was currently wet in that wet-dog kind of way. I shot a glance at the bright green conair on my dresser. She hadn't seen it yet, so I played innocent.

"No idea." I said, causing her to sigh.

"Blow dryer." She said with her hand out. The dryer was swaddled in bright white orbs before being transported into her hand. "Nice try." she said and with another roll of her eyes, called "Wyatt's underwear."

Before I could react there was a pair of my brother's dirty underwear on my head and I shrieked, flinging them across the room with telekinesis. They hit my sister who, in turn, accidently blew them up. When Wyatt walked in both of us were breathing hard while his underwear lay in cinders.

"C'mon Chloe, Bella. Can you guys ever use Chris' underwear to terrorize each other? I'm starting to run out." He complained.

I grinned, "Sorry Wyatt but this time it was all Bell's fault."

"Yeah right! You stole my blow dryer! Again!" Bella yelled.

"Chloe, Abella, Chris! Breakfast!" My mother's call came up the stairs. I followed my sister out of my room with my grin still wide on my face.

* * *

><p>"Okay so I totally think that there was a Wendigo attack outside of the city." said my cousin, Aiden, as we walked down the hallway at our highschool. It was me, Bella, my cousin Henry jr., his twin sisters, and Aiden. I rolled my eyes at my younger cousin.<p>

"You think every animal attack is a Wendigo attack." I said.

"Yeah, you are way too gung-ho about vanquishing demons." added Henry.

"Am I the only one who's concerned that we're talking about this at school?" Bella asked. "People are going to think we're nuts."

"Nah, I think Chloe did a good job of that already." Said one of the twins, Nikki.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the other kids couldn't see fairys?" I exclaimed.

"We were in ninth grade, Clo." replied Henry. We all laughed it off as we reached my classroom.

"See you guys at lunch." I said entering the room. As usual there was no heat on in the highschool because they were too poor to turn it on in October so there was a slight chill to the air. I set my books down next to my desk and pulled my long nit sweater tighter to me and thumped down in my seat with a sigh. It took me only a moment to realize that the chair was ice cold and i jumped up with a yelp.

"Cold butt." I mumbled. Hearing a chuckle behind me I turned to shoot the purp a glare. I froze in place when I saw him. A new kid. Dark hair, pale skin, voilet eyes. He was beautiful. In a guy-way of course. He had on a half-cocked grin on his face that quickly faded as he saw me. My heart pounded as the air tensed between us. Something wasn't right about him. I shouldn't have this kind of reaction around a guy. After all, Bella was the boy-crazy one. I didn't date, not after Beck cheated.

"Chloe? Clo?" I was snapped out of my trance, breaking eye contact with the mysterious guy, by a voice belonging to my only friend who wasn't in my family.

"Sam! Jesus Christ! you scared the crap out of me!" I said turning to look at my red-headed BFF.

"Well, you know, I thought maybe you should stop staring at the new kid before someone noticed." She said sweetly, "Not that I blame you, of course."

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically, "Sit down before Mr. White yells at us."

As if on cue my history teacher entered the room with his usual disorganized stack of papers. He turned to us and smiled. "Good morning, everyone. As some of you may have already noticed, we have a new student sitting behind Chloe. I hope you can give a nice welcome to Lucian Vladimir."

"Just Luke, sir." came the smooth voice behind me. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

"Okay then, just Luke. Welcome. Now we'll do role call as usual." Mr. White replied his smile didn't fade as he continued through the rest of the class. But for some reason all I could concentrate on was 'just Luke'.

**did you guys like it? i know i need to brush up on the last episode of Charmed but i dont remember if Phoebe and Paige's kids names were mentioned, so i gave them my own. please review if you liked it and let me know about the names! xoxo**


	2. Black Dog

_umm... didn't get any reviews for the last chap. even if you don't like the story, try to review, tell me what you didn't like. that way i can work on it. thnx.~ MACoates._

I left school in a strange trance, not even hearing the bell ring at the end of the day. I walked behind my sister and cousins barely comprehending their conversation.

"Chloe, I'm pregnant." Bella said.

"What?" I choked, nearly droppping my books.

"Finally!" she threw her hands up in the air. "What's wrong with you? I said fifty things before that to get your attention but you ignored me."

"So you're not pregnant?" I asked relief flooding me.

"Of course not." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now what's bugging you?"

I shook my head, "I just have a wierd feeling about that Luke kid." I knew it sounded juvinile but something wasn't right about him. I just knew it.

"That weird feeling you have, it's called a crush Clo." said Nikki's twin, Alex. I looked at my tall, super model looking cousin and scrunched my nose.

"I'm telling you, it isn't." I said, though that wasn't nessicarily true. I'd felt this magnetic pull between us that had me on edge.

Bella and I got into my car and the twins got into their's with Henry and Aiden. I put the key in the ignition and started the old corrola. As we pulled out my mind went back to Luke. He was tall, extremely muscular, and smelled like damp forest. It was intoxicating. And those eyes. Voilet eyes. The rarest of any eye color. They very nearly matched my amethyst birth stone. I was so caught up in combing back over every detail of Luke, that I didn't notice when a big black dog ran in front of my car.

"Chloe!" Bella yelled but my foot had somehow already made it to the break. I slammed hard, choking both Bella and I with our seatbelts. The wheels screeched as the car slid to a halt just inches from the dog's head. My heart slammed against my chest as I threw the car into park and flung the door open. "Chloe! That dog could be dangerous!" Bella yelled as I got out of the car. I approached him slowly. He had no tags but he also wasn't hurt. _Thank God_, I thought. I made kissing sounds and put my hand out. His tail began to wag and I smiled. He was looking at me now.

"C'mere boy, c'mon." I cooed and he began to approach. "Good boy." All of a sudden, though, he sat down. He had what I could have sworn to be a bemused expression on. "What? You think this is all funny?" I asked as if I were speaking to a human. He calked he head to one side. Then he trotted past me and into my open car door. I followed, sitting back in the driver's seat while he settled in the back.

"Mom's not gonna let you keep it." Bella said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"First 'it's a 'he' and second, watch her." I said smugly as we headed towards home.

* * *

><p>"No." my mother, Piper Halliwell, said once again.<p>

"Please Mom, he's all alone. He needs help and look how mannered he is." I argued or more begged. The dog, I had now dubbed Skid because of the ten foot long skid marks I had left in the road, was sitting sweetly next to me, my fifty dollar belt around his neck like a leash. She looked at him and I saw the resolve fade from her face. "I'll take care of him, promise." I added just for good measure. I looked down at the dog too. There were scars on his neck and chest that I hadn't noticed when I first saw him. It wasn't from me, I was sure of that. Some of the cuts were newer, though, and I didn't want them to get infected.

"Fine." my mother said and a smile broke across my face. "But keep him out of your Father and I's room."

"No problem." I replied then turned to the dog. "C'mon Skid, lets go get those cuts cleaned."

He trotted next to me happily as I led him up the stairs. We entered my room and I let him off the "leash". I eyed him as he sniffed my clothes and then sighed. He needed a bath. I made a clicking sound with my tongue and caught his attention. I gave him a "follow me" gesture and led him into the bathroom. He eyed me uneasily as I drew the hot water. I looked around the tub and then grabbed a bottle.

"Umm, we don't have dog shampoo, so your gonna have to settle with _Dove for Men_ instead." I said to him guiltily. He looked at me and I could've sworn he rolled his eyes. After a couple of minutes, I shut the water off and grinned at him. "Well, get in." I prodded. He gave me one last rueful look and then _leapt_ into the tub, soaking both of us. "Ha ha, Skid. Your hilarious." I grumbled, opening the body wash top.

* * *

><p>By eleven o'clock Skid lay in my bed, fed to his heart's desire with cubed steak and potatoes, courtesy of my mother, and smelling like my dad. I was in a pair of <em>Iron Man<em> themed boxers and a black spagetti-strap tank top as I slid in next to him. I had never shared my bed with a dog before, even though I had begged my parents several times for one, so I burrowed my nose into his silky black fur and savored the moment. Skid licked my hand gently and then we both fell asleep.


	3. Missing

_i know i got the names wrong for the kids but dont stop reading because of that! it's going to get really fun!_

I woke up and patted the bed next to me. My heart sank to the floor as I remembered my new dog leaving in the middle of the night. "Skid?" I questioned the room as if I'd get an answer. I jumped up and looked around my room. The clock on my bedside table read 4:30. It was still dark but my eyes were well adjusted and Skid was _not_ there. I groaned, thinking he'd probably raided the fridge. I turned my bedside lamp on and walked to my half open door. My heart pounded... I knew I'd closed that. I inched my way down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, when a body slammed into me.

"Chloe!" My brother, Chris, yelped. "What're you doing?" He sounded annoyed through the darkness, though I couldn't see his face.

"Have you seen Skid?" I asked.

"No, last I knew he was in your room." He replied.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, raising my eyebrows even though he couldn't see it.

"I, for one, had to pee. Thank you very much." He said, sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly the hallway light flashed on, blinding us both.

"What are you two doing?" My sister's voice asked. I rubbed my eyes until they were comfortable before replying, "Slumber party?"

"Chloe lost her dog." Chris replied with a sigh.

"Oooo, Mom's gonna kill you."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"What are you guys doing out here? You're gonna wake Mom and Dad up." My brother Wyatt appeared in front of his door, rubbing his eyes.

"Chloe lost Skid." Bella stated.

"I didn't lose him." I said, exasperated. _At least I don't think I lost him_, I thought. I pushed past my siblings and headed down the stairs. Even though there were no lights on downstairs, I could clearly see the door was unlocked. My heart caught in my throat. Something weird was going on and Skid had something to do with it.

* * *

><p>I had forgotten about Luke until I got to school and saw him. My mom had forced me to go to school, even after I begged her to let me stay home and look for my dog.<p>

"Are you ok?" A smooth voice said behind me. I was in line at lunch, alone for once. I noticed I was frowning and turned around to answer. My heart immediately skipped over on of it's beats when I saw Lucian.

"uh... well.. yeah, I just-" I was tripping over my words when I caught myself mentally by the arm. I took a deep breath, then replied, "Yeah, I'm just a little upset. My dog went missing."

I saw him raise his eyebrows for a split second, "How long have you had him?" Luke asked. He had only a hint of british accent that was only barely detectable.

I smiled, "A day. I found him yesterday on my way home from school. He looked pretty beat up when I found him. I gave him a bath but he still had some pretty nasty cuts... I hope he's ok." I rambled.

Lucian touched my shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Chloe." Those perfect voilet eyes bore into mine and I felt like hugging him and crying.

"Exuse me, but are you going to pay for lunch or not?" asked a ninth grader just behind Luke. I hadn't realized that it was my turn, so I quickly spun around ans payed for my lunch, leaving the change as I turned to leave. I stopped in my tracks as a chill went up my spine. I recognized the smell of Luke's arm. My heart began to pound as I turned to Luke as he finished paying.

In the steadiest voice I could manage I asked "What kind of body wash is that?"

Luke looked at me, understanding flooding his eyes. It quickly dissappeared, though, replaced with non-chalance. "Dunno, it was just something on sale." With a shrug he walked away, leaving me with my mouth gaping open.

_who picked up on the clues? dont spoil it! just review and leave me some guesses on what you think Lucian is up to._


End file.
